Dos ladrones, una carpa, un camino
by sonic-yaoiships
Summary: Mighty y Ray, dos detestados ladrones que se han ganado su titulo, una noche, escapando la ley como de costumbre, la lluvia los agarra y deciden dormir cerca para compartir el calor, pero Mighty no logra conciliar el sueño, Rango M por: yaoi, lemmon, lenguaje fuerte y potato x3


gente sexy y mona IM BACK! Alfin! Luego de un largo viaje en USA estoy de vuelta en el negocio! Y no se preocupen, la cantidad de ideas para Shippings que tengo son desbordantes! apenas tenga mi laptop a la mano vuelvo a digitalizar y sonic y su mundillo pertenecen a SEGA!Disfrútenlo

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, para los dos ladrones mas buscados de toda Mobius era otro día de huir de la ley, pero bueno... Tantos años escapando y ocultándose ya era normal todo lo que ocurría.

Cinco oficiales estaban correteando a dos mejores amigos, Mighty y Ray, los ladrones mas detestados, solo les agradaban a sus amigos, quienes no eran muchos por cierto.

Mighty fue un ladrón desde pequeño, consecuencia de sus padres que también eran forajidos.

El pobre armadillo presencio la muerte de sus padres días después de su cuarto cumpleaños, donde los encarcelaron y a la mañana siguiente les dieron una inyección letal. Mighty logro escapar de la cárcel esa noche gracias a un plan estratégico, era noche deportiva, puede que los encerrados fueran unos criminales pero tenían que distraerlos con algo.

Entre esos deportes estaba el fútbol, Mighty vio como uno de los jugadores, un erizo verde con marcas que parecían rasgadas de algún animal en el pecho , pateaba los balones con tanta fuerza que los sacaba de la cárcel.

Inmediatamente se le prendió el foco, pero lastimosamente sus padres no podían jugar la misma técnica, su gran tamaño no se los permitía.

Con gran dolor dejo a sus padres atrás, se escabullo entre un par de guardias y llego a la sala del conserje, donde encontró pintura blanca y negra. Pinto su caparazón de manera en la que cerrada pareciera un balón de fútbol, y se escondió en la bolsa.

El erizo verde pateo tan duro al armadillo, que lo saco de la cárcel, permitiéndole su libertad, al día siguiente contemplo desde un pequeño agujero en la puerta como asesinaban a sus padres por todos los delitos, y como al tiempo unos guardias lo buscaban a el.

No tuvo mas opción que huir, dejando atrás todo rastro de su pasado y mirando al futuro con una sonrisa y continuando sus fechorías.

La historia de Ray fue algo diferente, fue abandonado apenas nació, una dama anónima cuido de el hasta que tuvo dos años, debido a su corta edad jamas se acordó de ella y sobrevivió con lo que la naturaleza le brindaba ademas de que literalmente dormía en una caja. Era un chico bastante amable y de mente abierta, curioso y de buen corazón.

Entonces como se encamino en una idea como el robo? Todo paso debido a su misma amabilidad.

Camino a su "casa" se encontró con una zorrita roja que lloriqueaba por su muñeca, dijo que la había dejado en una joyería, Ray trato de consolarla y la ayudo a recuperarla, o al menos eso creía el.

Se escabullo entre la ventana y le hizo un hueco con la ayuda de una piedra filosa, llevo a la chica en su espalda para evitar alguna trampa y la ayudo a salir.

Cuando la chica salió movió sus orejas escuchando las sirenas de los autos de la policía a lo lejos, le dio una de las bolsas a Ray y se fue. La ardilla desconcertada vio que había en la bolsa y saco un pequeño anillo de zafiros con una gran esmeralda en medio, se sintió patético al haber sido engañado de una forma tan estúpida, pero se sintió peor cuando vio a la policía frente a el, acorralandolo. Estaba el en la pared rodeado de oficiales, no quería ir a la cárcel, trato de explicar lo sucedido pero no le creían nada.

Hizo lo que cualquiera haría en una situación así, lanzo el anillo para distraer a los oficiales y salió pitado a toda maquina.

Corría y corría y seguía corriendo, perseguido por varios policías bien armados y bastante rápidos. Era su fin, pasaría el resto de sus días encerrado en una mugrosa celda, pero de repente llego su salvación, un objeto esférico de color rojo llego a toda velocidad y choco con los oficiales, tumbandolos al piso.

Ray miraba desconcertado, que estaba pasando? Cuando se dio cuenta esa cosa esférica estaba frente a el, se abrió y mostró a un joven armadillo.

-Ha! Problemas los que causan estos entrometidos, no?- Mighty hacia honor a su nombre, agarro a los oficiales con ambas manos y los lanzo hacia un bote de basura.

-No te preocupes chico, no te volverán a molestar!-

-...-

-Vale, me presentare yo primero, aunque creo que ya has escuchado de mi, soy Mighty el armadillo, y tu?-

-Soy Ray la ardilla voladora, un posible huérfano que fue inculpado de un robo-

-Y ahora que vas a hacer?-

- Va a tocar entregarme...-

-ESTAS LOCO?! Esa idea es estúpida, vamos Ray, no te salve para nada, que te parece si escapamos juntos? Dos son mejor que uno!-

-No se si pueda...-

-Te vi corriendo desde lejos, eres bastante ágil, ademas que ayudaste a esa zorra a entrar con paso limpio y volando esquivaste toda la seguridad, tienes potencial!-

-Espera... Tu viste todo?!-

-Si, pero no sabia que te estaban engañando-

-Pues... M... Me prometes que seremos un grupo por siempre?-

-Lo prometo, nos cuidaremos el uno al otro-

-ECHO!-

Unieron sus manos en un fraternal apretón de manos que sello el trato, y hasta el día de hoy, muchos años después de conocerse, esa promesa seguía intacta.

Ambos forajidos corrían a gran paso, siendo perseguidos por los cinco policías, que les disparaban con armas de fuego luego de que los pillos robaran un par de almohadas de ganso en la casa-mansión de un ricachón, corriendo en el techo de la misma.

Ray se acomodo la mochila y el chaleco, Mighty abrazo a Ray por la espalda.

-"que bien que no puede ver lo rojo que estoy..."- Pensó para si mismo el armadillo.

Jamas diria la verdadera razón del porque lo rescato, jamas diría que fue por amor a primera vista, su amigo merecía a una buena chica, no a un maldito ladrón.

cuando los policías creían que los tenían acorralados entre la gran altura y sus pistolas, Ray se dejo caer del edificio con Mighty montado en su espalda.

Los trabajadores de la ley vieron horrorizados como Ray abría sus brazos, sacando la membrana que tenia en ellos y volando, usando su cola como volante.

Por mas que le dispararan, Ray era demasiado ágil en el aire, estaban peleando en su territorio, por lo que escaparon fácilmente.

-Nunca aprenderán, verdad?-

-Creo que no Mighty-

Aterrizaron a un callejón de mala sangre, donde justo en la parte sin salida, dejaron sus mochilas.

La vida de un ladrón no era fácil a diferencia de lo que el mundo creía, no tenían hogar y solamente robaban para sobrevivir y tener tal cual lujo, ademas que no podían gastar los rings en una tienda porque de una los volverían a perseguir, así que solamente los robaban por si llegaban a tener una pelea frente a frente, para no caer de la pelea de golpe.

Ambos chicos compartían todo entre ellos, nunca fueron avariciosos o egoístas, así que o robaban doble o compartían lo robado.

La amarga lluvia empezó a caer sobre sus cabezas, Mighty saco de su mochila una carpa y Ray saco de la suya ambas almohadas.

-Hoy dormiremos mejor al parecer...- Dijo temblando de frío el armadillo.

-Claro, si tuviéramos cama hehe! bueno, adentro Mighty, no te empapes-

Ambos entraron a la carpa y acomodaron las almohadas, Mighty saco de entre sus cosas una sabana con la que ambos se cubrieron.

12 de la noche y la lluvia no cesaba, Mighty todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, razón? Ray, su amigo volador descansaba demasiado pegado a el, aunque estuvieran de espaldas la suave y esponjosa cola de su amigo rozaba su espalda, su caparazón y su misma cola.

Pero lo realmente incomodo llego cuando la traviesa colita de Ray rozo por error la entrepierna de Mighty. El armadillo se excito casi al instante y su miembro no tardo en salir de su pelaje... No quería hacerlo, o bueno, no debía hacerlo, en parte se sentía tan sucio por tener que complacerse cerca de quien era como su hermano, pero su cuerpo pedía placer a gritos, y sus instintos eran mas que el.

Su mano bajo lentamente por su pecho como si se mandara sola, y cuando llego a su objetivo le dio un leve toque, causando que todo su pelaje se erizara y diera un ligero jadeo.

Luego de dar suaves caricias su cuerpo y mente volvieron a jugarle una mala pasada, por su mente paso una imagen bastante provocativa de Ray tendido en el suelo de la carpa, en una posición de inocencia mezclada con lujuria, con los mechones despeinados y una oreja abajo, su chaleco mal puesto y en medias ((N/A: medias, calcetas, calcetines, ya saben)) jadeando y todo sudado, con las piernas entreabiertas.

Mighty no pudo resistir calentarse mas con esa idea, su amigo debajo de el en una pose como esa... Su mano cada ves se movía mas rápido de arriba a abajo, sus fantasías cada ves eran mas picantes y atrevidas.

-A...Aaahh... Ray... RAY! Aahh... Déjame hacerte el amor mas rápido... AAAHHH... E...estas apretado y deleitable...-

Los sueños de Ray fueron interrumpidos por unos extraños ruidos de dudosa procedencia, abrió lentamente los ojos con pesadez y volteo a ver a su amigo, para quedarse atónito con lo que veía.

Mighty estaba desarropado, mientras que con su mano se daba tanto placer como se permitía, liquido pre-seminal goteaba de sus manos y el sudor hacia su piel mas brillante.

No contento con lo que pasaba, Mighty dejo su miembro, para luego agarrar un poco de sus jugos y acariciar su rosadita entrada con estos, para luego empezar a masturbarse ahí, mientras gimoteaba con los ojos cerrados y gruñía, el éxtasis era incontrolable.

Ray jamas había visto a alguien hacer eso, parecía disfrutarlo... O tal ves era solo su impresión?.

El espectáculo termino cuando Mighty toco su punto G, llegando al tope y descargando todo su liquido blanco en su pecho, dejándolo pegachento.

-aahhh... Si Ray tócame ahí, disfruta mi cuerpo como nadie nunca lo hizo... Montame, encadename, llévame a la cumbre de la lujuria... Si... SII! AAAAHHHH!- fue lo que dijo Mighty mientras se corría, dejando a Ray con la boca abierta, se sentía raro por dentro... Era algo un poco incomodo.

Ray tosió un poco por el frío, cosa la cual llamo la atención de Mighty, este abrió los ojos como platos, su casi hermano había visto todo?! Sin embargo el estaba caliente y era el momento perfecto, aprovechar la ocasión

-Porque te limitas a ver Ray?- pregunto Mighty en un tono lujurioso y atrevido, susurrándole al oído -Ven y disfrutemos de nuestro desenfreno, hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer y deleitemos con cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, exploremos nuestra anatomía mutuamente y descubramos juntos que somos el uno para el otro- pervertido, pero directo, ese es nuestro Mighty!.

Recostó a Ray y sin pena alguna saco dos vibradores de su mochila, juguetón, acaricio los pezones de su amigo con ellos, causando suaves y melodiosos gemidos debido al suave pero frío roce de esas bolitas de colores.

Saco una cinta adhesiva y pego los vibradores en los pezones de Ray, para poner ambos en mínimo, causando un grito ahogado por parte de su amigo.

-Tranquilo Ray, es todo parte del juego- Mighty sentó a Ray frente a el y unió sus labios con los de el en un apasionado beso.

La falta de aire se hizo presente arruinando el suave trato de sus labios, se separaron, Mighty veía la sonrojada y tierna cara de su amigo, quien temblaba levemente y daba bajos jadeos.

Sonrió al estar frente esa hermosa vista, tan inocente, tan tierno... Tan virgen, Mighty ya había robado mucho, hora de robar algo que valga la pena realmente, la virginidad de su amor.

Saco su suave lengua y sin pena alguna lamió el cuello de Ray, quien puso su mano en la coraza de Mighty y trato de empujarlo, fracasando en su pobre intento de alejar al labioso armadillo negro.

Que la ardilla se resistiera incitaba mas a Mighty, por lo que mordió el cuello de Ray y lo succiono, dejándole en el pelaje un chupón de color rosado.

-Aahh... Mighty... Se darán cuenta...-

-Como que quien se dará cuenta? Recuerda que somos solo tu y yo contra el mundo mi amigo- Mighty tomo el control de los vibradores con una sonrisa picara.

-N... Nuestros amigos...- Ray miro a la derecha apenado, bajando ambas orejas.

-Sonic y Shadow no se fijan en eso, Knuckles y Big son unos cabeza hueca y se creerán cualquier mentira, con quien realmente tendremos preguntas es por parte de las chicas y Tails, pero podemos inventar una buena excusa- Mighty dejo tanta charla y agarro de las muñecas a Ray, estirando sus brazos y poniéndolos arriba de su cabeza, extendiendo la membrana que le permitía volar.

-Siempre me encanto esta telita de tus brazos- El armadillo saco de forma traviesa la lengua y dejo caer una gota de saliva en esa zona, para luego lamerla -es tan suave como esperaba que fuera...-

Ray no se podía mentir, se sentía espectacular, esa viscosa y cálida lengua en su membrana, una de sus partes mas sensibles, por mas que lo intento no pudo parar los gemidos que alocaban mas al armadillo.

Con una malévola sonrisa de medio lado, Mighty aumento la velocidad de los vibradores a medio.

-AAHH! P... Para Mighty... Es suficiente ya...!-

-Pero si apenas estamos empezando-

Mighty soltó las muñecas de Ray, para luego acercar su mano suavemente a la entrepierna de la ardilla.

-Hmm... Al parecer nuestro amiguito no se despierta todavía, no te preocupes, hoy seré su alarma-

Empezó a acariciar el pelaje de la entrepierna, llevando electrochoques de éxtasis de pies a cabeza, hasta que lo inevitable paso, el pene de Ray salió de entre el pelaje bastante erecto.

-Ahora si comenzó el verdadero juego-

Puso los vibradores en máximo, a lo que Ray respondió mordiendo y apretando la recién robada almohada, aunque ni siquiera de esa forma logro apaciguar su excitación o callar sus jadeos.

Tomo con suavidad la virilidad de Ray, con delicadeza paso su dedo indice por la punta y luego agacho su cabeza, dio una fugaz lamida donde antes tenia el dedo.

Ray dio un leve temblor, dejo una de sus manos libres y volvió a ponerla en la brillante coraza de su amigo, pero esta ves en ves de empujar la acaricio lentamente, no quería mentir, le encantaba como se sentía.

Pero Mighty paro en seco, cosa que preocupo un poco a Ray, le incomodaba lo que había echo?todas sus dudas se despegaron cuando Mighty se puso en cuatro encima de el, dejando su trasero en la cara de la ardilla, quien solo se limitaba a ver sonrojada.

-Que pasa Ray? Anda... Disfruta de mi cuerpo-

Con los labios casi sangrando debido a las mordidas que se daba a si mismo, Ray tomo suavemente el miembro de Mighty y se lo metió a la boca de una.

Mighty, quien apenas estaba lamiendo, levanto sus orejas ante movimiento tan atrevido, pero no puso protesta alguna y prefirió imitar el movimiento, mando al carajo los vibradores y decidió seguir con su acto de la forma tradicional.

Sin previo aviso, la entrada de la carpa se abrió y un policía entro, era un cocodrilo verde con unos enormes audífonos, cadenas en el cuello y el clásico uniforme, ademas de un barrote en la mano.

-Quien esta aqui?! Mighty y Ray quedan dete... PERO QUE MIERDA?!-

Ambos separaron sus bocas de los sexos, mostrándolos lubricados y con saliva chorreando.

-QUE ACASO NADIE TE ENSEÑO A TOCAR?!- Lo regaño Mighty

-B... Bueno yo que iba a saber que en la carpa estaban ustedes...-

-Esa no es excusa! No tienes modales o que?!-

-Perdón...-

-NADA DE PERDON! Se me larga de aquí! Rápidito !-

-L... Lamento interrumpirlos en un momento tan privado...-

Vector salió de la carpa rojo de la vergüenza, para luego cerrarla y salir corriendo, lo que vio lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

-Dios mío que idiota!, como sabias que se marcharía si lo regañabas por algo tan personal?-

-Pues hay que ser un completo hijo de puta para dejar escapar a dos criminales indefensos por el echo de que estén...-

-teniendo sexo desenfrenado? Si, es un completo pendejo. Pero volviendo al trabajo...-

Ambos siguieron en lo suyo, lamiendo y succionando sus penes, causando ruidos como "slurp" que retumbaban en toda la carpa.

Tanto éxtasis no cabe en un cuerpo, y ambos lo demostraron cuando llegaron al orgasmo, manchando la cara de ambos con su semilla blanca.

Ray tosió por tratar de tragárselo todo y fracasar, y Mighty tenia los cachetes inflados de lo que pudo mantener en su boca y no en su cara, para tragárselo de golpe y sacar la lengua, que estaba blancuzca por el semen.

-Se nota que fue tu primera corrida, por mas que trague y almacene en mi boca llegaste a empaparme la cara entera, pero no interesa, hora de un cambio de lugares-

Mighty se acostó y agarro de las caderas a Ray, para ponerlo encima de el, teniendo una hermosa vista de sus redondas nalgas y mas abajo, su erecto miembro.

-haber haber que tenemos por aquí eh?-

Abrió un poco mas de piernas a Ray y encontró un punto rosado-amarillo latente, justo debajo de su esponjosa cola.

Mighty agarro la cola de Ray y la hizo a un lado, llegando esta a tocar los mechones de la frente de Ray, para que luego Mighty se lamiera el dedo y ensalivado lo pasara por todo el ano de Ray haciendo movimientos circulares.

Ray esta ves se limito a bajar las orejas y gemir, mientras Mighty lo complacía con su dedito, pasándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Te gusta no?-

Ray afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pues... Te va a tocar rogarlo-

-P...Por favor-

-Nope, no sirve-

Ray mordió la almohada, para luego estallar cansado de la espera que le daba su compañero de cama.

-Por favor dame tanto placer como desees, toma mi cuerpo y déjame ser tu juguete, no me importa pero sacia a mi cuerpo, quiero ese placer que solo tu me puedes dar, por favor... Hazme tuyo-

-Hmm... Aamm... Falto decir mi nombre.. Ya que, te la valgo-

Así, Mighty poso su dedo en el medio de el puntico rosa y con cuidado lo adentro, las piernas de Ray temblaban como gelatina y su cabeza cayo al piso, dejando su cola en su cuello y sacando la lengua sintiéndose en el paraíso mismo, llenando de saliva la almohada.

Su miembro estaba tenso y también se movía levemente de arriba a abajo debido al movimiento de dedo que hacia el chico negro.

Empezó a mover el dedo adentro, acariciando las paredes... Hasta que un largo gemido lo detuvo...

-AAAHH! M...MIGHTY!-

-Gotcha!- Se limito a decir Mighty mientras su sonrisa malvada volvía a aparecer, había encontrado el punto G de su amigo. -Te gusta cuando te toco AQUI?- Hundió su dedo en esa pequeña pero placentera parte de Ray, el cual repitió el acto de antes, ya había chorreado un poco de semen en el piso.

Mighty puso sus dos pulgares y abrió un poco con cuidado, dio paso a su lengua que lleno de saliva el interior, toco con la punta de la misma el sitio indicado y llevo a Ray al orgasmo.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso por un momento, su cola se puso recta y erizada, para que luego todo su cuerpo cayera al piso con algo de pesadez.

-Listo para el siguiente round?-

-Hay otro round?!-

Mighty tomo a Ray de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse, para luego tomar el muslo de el con una mano y levantarlo, dejando al descubierto su entrada y rozando su miembro en ella.

-No te preocupes, al principio duele pero se sentirá genial!-

-No creo esta... AUCH!-

El travieso armadillo movía su colita de un lado a otro al sentir la punta de su pene entrar de a poquito, con cuidado acaricio la oreja derecha de la ardilla, tranquilizandola.

Una ves estando toda adentro, se movió de derecha a izquierda para lograr que su amigo se acostumbrara, fue cuando dejo de escuchar gemidos de dolor que saco el miembro y lo volvió a meter lentamente.

Mighty sentía claramente como Ray lo succionaba y eso lo ponía loco, en cambio Ray sentía cada embestida mas fuerte y profunda, le encantaba.

Cada ves mas rápido, cada ves mas atrevido y cada ves mas rudo, ambos estaban excitados y se calmaban entre si con movimientos de caderas, afuera y adentro, afuera y adentro, ese movimiento por parte de Mighty aumentaba de velocidad a medida que Ray aumentaba los jadeos, Ray en cambio apretaba suavemente una oreja de Mighty y su otra mano apretándose en forma de puño, su virilidad temblaba de un lado a otro debido a tanto movimiento.

El momento les llego a ambos, y estallaron en un gemido ahogado, luego de decir un "TE AMO!" al unísono.

Mighty se vino en toda la entrada de Ray, Ray se vino manchando el piso y la pared y sentía como el liquido lo llenaba por dentro.

-Ohh... Siii~ Asombroso...-

-Y todavia no acabamos Ray!- Dijo Mighty poniéndose en cuatro para luego bajar la cabeza y levantar la cola, recibiendo como respuesta una risita y una nalgada, para encaminarse a otro round.

* * *

Si me dices: Srta, para ti QUE es mejor que el Sonails, eso es el Mightray! Lo adoro, definitivamente va a mi lista de favoritos, escribir esto fue increíble! que no se note mi inspiración no? ewe! porfavor dejar un review Y te are un bailecito bien sensualon! Promoción no valida los miércoles 27 porque me ponen de malas (?)


End file.
